


After the End

by BillCipherpines



Series: ShadowHunters and Shenanigans [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec and Magnus are in love, Alec and Magnus are married, Boys In Love, Canon Divergence, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus deserves the world, Mild Angst, Mostly fluff though, NSFW, One Shot, Slight Clary Bashing, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alec deserves the world, slight jace bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherpines/pseuds/BillCipherpines
Summary: A series of oneshots dedicated to Magnus and Alec being domestic and married.(canon divergent from season 3 because Clary deserved better)Disclaimer: some of these are going to be short and some of these are definitely gonna have smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love my boys and they deserve this. Leave requests in the comments or on my tumblr here https://illuminatethetrash.tumblr.com/

Waking up to the one you love was something Alec had always dreamed of. When he was younger, Alec would listen to his mother go on and on about him finding the perfect wife. About his being woken up with a kiss, and with breakfast in bed. She spoke about it like she was waxing poetic, and at the time Alec had longed for it. As he grew though, he stopped dreaming about a wife and found himself thinking more often than not about the boy in his training class or the one from his rune ceremony and so on and so forth until it became something he believed he could never have. He spent his life shying away from it, fighting for his siblings instead of for himself. Then he met Magnus. 

And Magnus was beautiful.

The first time they slept in the same bed Alec had woken up to Magnus’ soft gaze, cracked a joke about needing to get to the institute, and spent the rest of his morning in Magnus’ arms, hands linked as they shared soft kisses under silk golden sheets. They spoke about nothing and everything all at once. Alec had asked Magnus what he was afraid of and had found the answer a while later. The way Magnus had looked at him that day was something he never wanted to forget. After that, every morning became something Alec wanted to look forward to. Magnus became the first person he wanted to see when he opened his eyes. And now after trials and tribulations, Edom and Jonathan and everything in between, Alec finds himself beside Magnus once again. This time under soft blue and gold linen, his hands entwined with Magnus. His eyes catch the soft glint of their wedding rings as the sun catches them. He lifts Magnus’ hand to press a kiss to the ringed finger, watching as Magnus stirs meeting his eyes with unglamored ones. “Good morning,” he whispers, meeting Alec’s loving gaze with a soft smile.

“Good morning to you. My husband.” Alec hums, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips. Magnus chuckles softly lifting his hand from Alec’s to thread it into his curled messy bed head. 

“My husband.” He says.


	2. You're the Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy stumbles upon something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another short one but I really love the idea of looking into another character's perspective on Malec. Also stan Izzy

The one thing Izzy always thought she knew about her brother was that he had a switch that was always on. Emphasis on had. Today Izzy had seen a side to her brother that she had never really noticed before, but when she thought about it she probably should have a long time ago. She had started a video call with the newly appointed Inquisitor to inform him of the progress that had been made on his new ‘downworlder deputy’ project. So far it had been going incredibly smooth, though there was still progress to be made. What she hadn’t expected was for him to appear on screen with a little girl balanced on his hip as he flitted through the massive stack papers covering his desk. It took Isabelle a moment to speak, taking in the scene before her. The little girl, clearly a warlock, was playing with the zipper on Alec’s jacket as he rummaged through a stack of papers before pulling one out and finally greeting Izzy. “What’s up Izzy?” he says, shifting the girl to his other hip, he bounces her gently making her giggle.

Isabelle shook her head before replying, “who's the cutie?” Alec blinks at her for a moment, before turning to the little warlock girl with a smile, and a softness in his eyes Izzy found almost familiar.

“She’s part of the orphanage,” Alec explains, “Magnus’ first plan as high warlock of Alicante was to set one up here.” He grins proudly at the mention of Magnus and his accomplishments, looking at the little girl though his thoughts were elsewhere. She giggles at him in return, placing a small hand on his cheek. “There’s a ton of downworlders out there who are dealing with the same things Magnus had to... He wanted to help.”

“That's amazing Alec,” Izzy says, earning his attention once again. He smiles brightly at her, and Izzy finds herself hit with a wave of nostalgia. She missed that smile, she remembered how it disappeared so long ago only to come back when Magnus had come along and had changed his world for the better. Alec had always been a guardian first, a brother when she had none, and a caretaker when she needed one. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him so genuinely happy. But here he was, in his element, caring for others when they couldn’t care for themselves and making a life out of it. The conversation delves into Izzy’s original intention, and Alec listens intently to what she has to say. He sits at his desk, resting the little warlock girl on his lap and letting her play with his fingers as he takes note of Izzy’s suggestions. As Izzy speaks she also watches, noting every small twitch of Alec’s lips and every glance at the girl perched on his lap. When their conversation has ended and had slipped into something a little more casual Izzy says, “so how’s the inquisitor life going for you?”

Alec chuckles softly, opening his mouth to answer her. Before he could say anything there’s a soft familiar knock at the door. “Come in,” Alec says, and Izzy can’t exactly see who steps in but it’s not hard to tell from the way Alec’s eyes light up.

“You busy dear?” she hears Magnus say, as he steps into the camera’s vision and places a soft kiss onto Alec’s lips before lifting the little girl off his lap who seemed equally as happy to see him.

“Talking to Izzy,” Alec answers, and Magnus turns to the camera with a look of surprise that quickly fades into a happy smile.

“My dear Isabelle! How are you?” he says, shifting the little girl, so she was balanced on his hip, allowing her to reach up and pat at his hair. Izzy would have answered, really, but both men seemed preoccupied with humoring the young girl. Alec tickling her stomach while Magnus kissed the top of her head.

“Just be fathers already.” Izzy scoffs, chuckling at the scene. Alec pulls back, his cheeks heating. Magnus merely smiles, pressing a kiss to Alec’s temple he turns to Isabelle and says:  
“Maybe someday.”

The look of utter love on Alec’s face had Izzy laughing the whole rest of the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> leave a comment and a Kudos!
> 
> follow me on tumblr   
> https://illuminatethetrash.tumblr.com/
> 
> and on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/illuminatetrash


	3. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus remembers his life in Pandemonium and reflects on his life now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another little fluff piece!

                Magnus was just as quick deciding on a honeymoon destination as he was setting up their actual wedding. This time, however, Isabelle and Clary were just as quick and had decided they _needed_ to have a going away party before they even thought of going anywhere. Magnus had wanted to plan that one too, but they shut him down rather quickly on it. “We’ve got it this time,” Izzy had said, “Clary’s gonna teach me all about mundane parties!” At this, Alec had grimaced but reluctantly agreed to allow them to do what they wanted.

              Now, about four days later, they were gathered in Pandemonium, the event had been broadcasted out by Izzy and everyone who is anyone in the downworld made an RSVP. Magnus was in his element, sitting upon his couch like a king on his throne. The music moving through his body as he took a sip of his drink. It felt like forever since he had been here, in his domain, watching the sea of bodies move in time to the music. He recalls ringed fingers glinting in the neon colored lights, people tripping over themselves to sit at his side, desperate downworlders coming to him for his help. Men and women alike lining up to be seen with him if only for just a moment. He remembered meeting Alec here for the first time, in the midst of a war. Alec had seemed almost untouchable then, something he knew he wanted but could never have. He supposed that at the time he had seemed that way to Alec as well.

             Things were a bit different now. Beside him, was his Alexander resting his head against his shoulder already a bit drunk and pressing featherlight kisses to his neck, though his eyes were watching the crowd. _Even kings need someone_ Magnus thinks as he tilts his head to place a soft kiss on Alec’s. Alec chuckles at something in the distance and Magnus takes a look at whatever was capturing his husband’s attention, finding a frazzled Simon dancing with an extremely tipsy Izzy. His arms flailed as she wrapped her’s around his neck, both of them had wide smiles on their faces.

         “They’re good for each other.” he hears Alec say above the noise and his nods in response before leaning into Alec’s ear.

          “We’re better,” he purrs, feeling Alec shiver against him. Instead of answering Alec shifts his body, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ biceps as several attendees find their way to the couch and their respective spots. They all look familiar, Magnus remembers having sat with them before, and yet he couldn’t recall a single name. A Seelie offers Magnus a drink, which he sips gingerly from her hold, his gaze never leaving the dance floor. The action brings back memories. Of a different Magnus, one (he decides as he looks back at Alec who was now running his hand up Magnus’ arm) that he doesn’t miss. Several more attendees stop by the couch to offer their congratulations to the newly married couple. Magnus nods at them with a bright smile, Alec stutters out a thank you before taking another sip of his drink.

         Once in a while, one of their friends will come to join them and their ‘court’ on the couch and partake in conversation with them. Instead of joining them, however,  Magnus will find himself lost in the lights dancing along Alec’s skin as he turns his head to speak to whoever was beside him, maybe Jace. At some point, the Seelie had tapped him on the shoulder and he tilted his head to hear what she had to say. “I wish you the best Magnus,” she says as though she had known him forever. Magnus supposed, that at a time she had, a time where he couldn't tell names from faces. Nevertheless, he thanks her and she smiles sweetly at him before standing and departing. Magnus watches her leave but only for a moment because Alec’s hand trail down to entwine with his and his attention is stolen once again by a man whose name he’s sure he’ll never forget. His Pandemonium life will be nothing but memories one day, he’s not sure whether he’ll regret it, but he knows the life he’ll share with Alec and all the steps it had taken to get here in this moment is something he never will. He pulls Alec into a soft kiss, the bitter alcohol on his lips does nothing but make it better. Alec squeezes his hand as he relaxes into it, his free hand coming to cup his cheek.

        “I love you,” he says once they had both pulled back, still nose to nose. He feels more than he sees Alec suck in a sharp breath before pulling him into another kiss, this time rougher. The whole club seems to fade and Magnus finds he couldn’t care less about who was watching them. Alec was his world, just as he was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and Kudos if you liked this and be sure to follow me on my tumblr and twitter
> 
> follow me on tumblr   
> https://illuminatethetrash.tumblr.com/
> 
> and on twitter!  
> https://twitter.com/illuminatetrash


	4. His First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH!

Alec had many firsts since he met Magnus. His first kiss (at his own pseudo wedding no less), his first...time, and his first actual date and better yet his first love. But Alec’s first Pride Parade was something he wasn’t really expecting. “What’s a pride parade?” he asked Magnus when he had brought it up during their usual dinner date. Magnus had looked at him, mouth agape, for a good minute before answering Alec’s question with his own.

“You’ve never been to one? It celebrates the queer community!”

“Magnus you know I’ve barely left the institute… and besides, I wasn’t exactly out.” Alec said, “until I met you.” He then adds.

Magnus smiled softly, reaching across the table to take Alec’s hand. “Did you know,” he said, “I was at the very first. In fact, I was part of the Stonewall Riot!” He didn’t explain what StoneWall was but the grin on his face was so proud that Alec couldn’t help but kiss it. 

When the day had arrived Magnus had come home with bags and bags of rainbow merchandise. “Alexander!” he called, placing the bags on their couch. Alec had walked in not a moment later to Magnus decked out in glitter, more glitter than usual. He looked...amazing. The side of his hair was rainbow-colored, his nails a deep purple color. He was wearing a pink purple and blue tank top that “had I'm Bihexual” written on it in bold and a pair of jean shorts. 

Alec bit his lip, making his way over to his husband he flicks his eyes over his form, “wow…” he whispers. Magnus grins, pulling him into a slow kiss. Alec grabs him by the hips, pulling him against his body. For a moment, Magnus lets him deepen the kiss before pulling back with a light pat on his chest.  
“Alexander I bought you something,” he purrs and Alec fears that look in his eye.

“Oh by the Angel...what is it?” he asks hesitantly as Magnus reaches into one of the bags and pulls out...body paint? Alec shakes his head, backing himself up “oh no! No way!” Magnus grins, stepping forward as Alec backs up. The end result is a chase, followed immediately by Magnus trapping Alec in their shared bedroom. He snaps his fingers, the door locks behind him. 

“On the bed,” he says, chuckling at Alec’s pout.

“You know, usually when you say that it leads to something completely different than me getting painted.” Alec huffs, but he sits on the bed anyway. Magnus smirks, pushing him onto his back before straddling his lap. With another snap of his fingers, the paint ends up laid out neatly beside him. 

“Now,” he says, “let’s begin shall we?” Alec gulps. 

Leaving their shared room, Alec inspects himself in the hallway mirror, his naked torso decorated in glitter and rainbow paint and his pair of ripped jeans now donned a nice rainbow flag on one of the legs. Magnus walks out after him, studying his handy work with pride.  
Hand in hand they walked through the portal Magnus had conjured and out onto an alleyway, hidden from mundane view until they stepped out into the crowd. The first thing Alec took notice of was the music, it was loud definitely too loud for his taste, the next thing he noticed was the onslaught of people; all laughing, talking and dancing along to the parade. Necklaces were thrown into the screaming crowd, one of which Magnus had let go of his hand to immediately run up and catch, pushing his way through the heavy flow of jumping people. Alec sucked in a breath, feeling him drape the necklace around his neck and pull him into a deep kiss, nipping gently at his lip.

The weight of everyone at that moment seemed to disappear, Alec cupped his cheek gently. Behind them, he could register loud cheering and pulled back to see what all the fuss was about. Drag Queens (he remembered the time Magnus had forced him to watch Ru Paul’s drag race) were dancing on a parade float above them. Out of the corner of his eye, Alec saw a girl take another’s hand and press a kiss to her cheek, someone beside them was waving the transgender flag grinning and jumping like it was the best day of their lives. Everyone was enjoying themselves, no one was hiding and for once all the days Alec had to cower and repress who he was seemed to vanish from his mind. He was here with the love of his life. Alec would press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek, before grabbing his hand.  


Alec had many firsts with Magnus, and this he could say with certainty was one he would remember for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, happy pride month, everyone.


	5. Summer and the Living is Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's super hot and not even Alicante is safe from the heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been suffering in the heat for days so I decided to make this

             One would think that summers in Alicante would somehow be better than the sweltering heat of New York. Sadly, they would be wrong, and instead find themselves in the same sticky, infuriating heat as they would back home. Which is how Alec finds himself right now, waking up in his and Magnus’ shared bed with an angry kick at the blanket, causing it to fall to the ground with a thud. Beside him, Magnus lets out a heavy almost relieved, Alec watches his husband’s sweat laden body sag into the sheets wondering why they decided the blanket was a good idea in the first place. The weather had been fluctuating more than the Clave’s collective moods, cold one moment and then hot the next. Their loft, of course, was equipped with air conditioning, but the burst of cool air every so often did nothing to calm the massive heatwaves surrounded their home and Magnus insisted on turning them off at night in favor of having them both strip down to their underwear and sleep like that. Beside him, on his bedside table, Alec’s phone buzzed incessantly and with a low groan he turns himself over so he can move his hand wildly across the table until he found his phone before turning back over to check it.

 _There’s a meeting this afternoon_. Will you be able to make it? The text from the console read, and Alec really debated whether or not he wanted to go. At that moment, Magnus had turned over, nestling his head deeper into his pillow and draping a sweaty arm over Alec’s naked torso. Alec grinned as an idea sprung into his mind, and so, he responded to the commissioner with a short apology saying he wouldn't be able to make it before tossing his phone back onto the dresser.

          The soft thud causes Magnus to shift beside him so he takes the opportunity to gently nudge his spouse who in turn finally awoke with a small yawn. His glamour wasn’t up yet, and as he turned to look up at Alec with a tired smile Alec found himself sucking in a breath. Magnus never failed to take his breath away, and now as he turned to him half-naked, golden eyes raking over his body with a contempt hum, he found himself hotter than before. If Alec wasn’t already sweating to death he probably would be now from the heat in Magnus’ stare alone.

               “Good morning darling.” Magnus purrs, lifting himself so his body hovers over Alec’s he places a gentle kiss to his lips which Alec eagerly returns. They share slow, short kisses for a moment before it gets too hot to even continue and Magnus pulls himself away much to Alec’s chagrin.

                “I have an idea,” Alec says shaking himself out of his stupor to lift himself off the bed, “how do you feel about heading to the beach, or I don't know maybe a pool or something?” The, ‘somewhere with cold water’ was left unsaid but Magnus knew what Alec was implying. He grins, tugging Alec back onto the bed so he could lay beside him. Alec falls with a soft oof, letting Magnus run his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair.

                “That sounds amazing my love, but it's way too hot and way too early to be doing anything yet.” Alec nods in agreement, letting his body go limp beside Magnus he watches as Magnus snaps his fingers and the air conditioner whirs to life. Both men sighed once the cool air wafted over them, relishing in it before it’s quickly snuffed out by the more powerful levels of heat. With a hum, Alec drapes an arm over his husband's frame, running his hand over his hip and resting his head on his chest. He feels Magnus relax beneath him, and both men fall back asleep to the sound of soft breathing and the air conditioner.


	6. Vacation All I ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't really focused on Malec so much as it is Clace. But I really wanted to make this, I just sort of thought of it after weeks of writer's block. Anyway! The fam goes on vacation!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in forever. I've been having huge amounts of writer's block. This is so messy

    If there’s one thing Jace prides himself on, it's being a romantic. After months and months of figuring it out, he thought he had cracked the code on romance. After all, he was dating the most beautiful shadowhunter on the planet (sorry Izzy) and she loved every gesture and every date Jace would take her on. But at this very moment, he was starting to question it all. Recently, Magnus and Alec had come back to New York from Alicante, and Jace had once again been shocked by the absolute blinding smile on Alec’s face as he said his ‘hello’ to his siblings. Every time Alec smiled like that Jace couldn’t help but think about how much Magnus had changed him, and in turn, the paths they took to get to moments like these. It was Magnus to announced that the two would be taking the family on vacation, open a portal with a grand swirl of his hands. 

“Where are we going?” Izzy had asked, practically vibrating with excitement. Beside her, Simon merely grinned, taking a hold of her hand. 

“That my dear,” Magnus said, “is a surprise.” It didn’t take very long for everyone to agree, and Magnus had allowed them time to run to their respective rooms and take what they needed before everyone piled into the portal and landed in the poshest looking resort Jace had ever seen. 

“Woah, what’s all this for?” he asked Alec who watched as Magnus left to check them into their hotel. 

“Oh uh, well it was actually Magnus’ idea. I said I missed you guys, I didn’t think he’d do this.” Alec said, his eyes shone with pure love and adoration for the man in front of them and that was the start of Jace’s revelation. 

See, before Alec had become inquisitor Jace would brag endlessly about the dates he’d take Clary on. On one memorable occasion, Izzy had been speaking to him endlessly about the anniversary date Simon had taken her on and in turn, Jace had told her about his plan for Clary, which he was still immensely proud of (he had paid a warlock portal the both of them to Amsterdam). A month later though, a couple of days after they had returned from Amsterdam, Izzy and Clary had been gushing about something in the ops center. Jace, thinking Clary was speaking about their trip, felt his chest puff with pride as he made his way over to them. Only to walk over and find them talking about something completely different.

“It’s so romantic!” Clary had said, placing a hand over her heart with an exaggerated flourish.

“What is?” Jace said, draping an arm over her shoulder as he wormed his way into the conversation ready to hear her praise their anniversary like she was speaking poetry. Izzy grinned at him, flicking her dark hair over her shoulder.

“Alec told me about his plan to surprise Magnus on their anniversary!”

“Huh?” Jace said feeling his chest sink, “they got married like three months ago.” He felt himself physically shrink at the hard stares both girls threw at him.

“No not that one! The anniversary of the day they started dating!” Clary explained, giving him a hard punch to the shoulder.  _ Oh, You have to do both?  _ Jace thought. Of course, he wasn’t married to Clary yet he hadn’t even proposed, but he presumed that there would only be one anniversary afterward not two. The girls turned back to each other, continuing their conversation with renewed interest.

“So, Alec is gonna be gone for a couple of days, in the meantime, he left me in charge.”

“Wait what? Where are they going?” Jace chimed in once again.

“He’s taking Magnus to Italy, apparently Magnus loves the food there. He got this five-star hotel in Venice that overlooks the canal! And they’re gonna have dinner on a boat slowly riding down it at night.” Clary said, sighing dreamily as she rested her head against Jace’s shoulder. And at that moment, Jace realized he needed to step his game up.

Back in the present, everyone had retreated to their respective shared rooms. Jace and Clary had retired to their room on the far end, opening the door they are immediately greeted by a fantastic ocean view. Clary took a deep calm breath, dropping her bags and flopping onto their shared bed. “This is amazing!” She said, turning to Jace with a smirk. “So, we’ve got an hour to kill before dinner.” Jace grinned, dropping his bags to the side.

“I know how we can kill time.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dinner was Magnus’ idea and so naturally the group found themselves at a fancy restaurant and bar, Jace nursing a drink beside Clary as he watched the couple across from him with what he would probably describe as envy if he wasn’t completely in denial. Before him, Magnus sat practically draped across Alec already slightly tipsy and laughing at something Simon had said. But that wasn’t what the issue was. It was Alec, who was focused on only his husband, a look of pure love in his eyes. Occasionally, Alec would brush a fallen lock of hair from Magnus’s face and be immediately rewarded by Magnus taking his hand and gently kissing the back of him. On instinct, Jace took Clary’s hand, only to earn a confused look followed by a soft smile that Jace took in stride. He was happy for Alec, of course, he was and if he thought about things rationally he would realize it wasn’t a competition. But Jace was never rational. He watched as Magnus took a cherry from his fruity drink and fed it to Alec, who by now was just as drunk as him. Beside him, Clary giggles, taking her phone out and snapping a picture of the two. Alec turned to glare at her, only for her to shrug.

“Reference material, you two are totally gonna be my new inspiration.”

“Aw Biscuit,” Magnus purrs, leaning back in his seat, “how thoughtful, you know I used to be a model for a whole plethora of famous painters.”

“Really now?” Alec says, giving Magnus a knowing look. Magnus nudges him in retaliation, resting his head on his shoulder.

“I can tell you the stories later.” It took everything in Jace’s power not to roll his eyes at the way Clary reacts to Magnus’ suggestive tone. 

“Hey uh,” he says, turning to Clary, “it's late, we should get going.”

“You don’t wanna stay a little longer?” Alec says, frowning. Jace gulps but ultimately shakes his head.

“Nah, we’ve gotta be up early tomorrow anyway, you know for our hike and stuff.” To his relief Alec agrees, standing with Magnus who sways slightly before looping their arms. Everyone bids each other goodnight and the couples retreat to their rooms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re acting weird,” Clary tells Jace as they stumble into bed together, she turns to look at him, brushing a lock of hair from his face. 

“I’m fine.”

“No Jace, you’re not. Just tell me what's going on.” Jace sighs, closing his eyes for a moment and collecting his thoughts before finally opening them. 

“You and Izzy and...literally everyone. You’re all just so into Alec and Magnus and I just..I don’t know. I feel like I’m subpar compared to them.” 

“oh..Jace.” Clary sighs, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You’re not subpar. I think we’re the second-best couple out of everyone.” Jace huffs out a laugh, shaking his head.

“Only second best.”

“Hmm, go to snorkeling with be tomorrow and I might change that.” The two chuckle, Jace pressing a kiss to Clary’s lips. Clary smiles, taking in a breath.

“Look, don’t compare yourself to them. You’re amazing to me. And besides, be happy for your brother.”

“You know I am. I am.” And he was, he really was. And at this moment, being with Clary he knew he had nothing to worry about. She loved him and had nothing to compare themselves too.  _ So yeah _ , he thought, his chest puffing with pride as Clary drifted off to sleep beside him.  _ I’m pretty fuckin good. _


	7. Vacation Had to Get Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the Malec vacation. This one is short but sweet!

  During the course of day 2 of their vacation, the couples had split to go on respective activities before meeting back up on the beach to go snorkeling. The idea was Magnus’, he had told everyone about it the night before his voice filled with excitement. Alec had happily kissed the grin off his face before sharing in the enthusiasm. The two met up with their friends along the sandy shore clad in snorkeling gear and excited to get into the water. Their guide led them to the boat they would be taking offshore, and Alec took Magnus’ hand as he led him on board followed immediately by Jace and Clary who were giggling like children. Behind them, Simon was regaling Izzy with a story about his first-ever snorkeling trip, one she barely paid attention to but pretended to not along anyway. 

  The moment they were offshore Alec could feel Magnus practically buzz with excitement.

 “You’re centuries old, haven’t you done this before?” He asked.

 

  “Yes, but never with you,” Magnus responds, placing a kiss onto Alec’s cheek. Alec flushes red, turning to listen to the instructor’s briefing before the group got ready to go in the water. Alec, Magnus, Jace, and Clary were up first, Izzy and Simon opting to be the ones to stay behind for the first half. Once they were in the water and slightly out of sight Magnus turned to Alec with a wink and snapped his fingers, a soft blue orb flowed from his hands, lighting up the ocean floor. If Alec could gasp he would, the plethora of below them was beautiful but nothing compared to the sight he was met with when he looked over at Magnus. His husband was surrounded by a colorful array of fishes, his shoulder moving in a silent giggle as they swam around him before disappearing further into the depths of the ocean. Alec was sure to commit the sight to memory, he looked stunning as always. Behind him, he took notice of Jace and Clary swimming around each other before Jace reaches out and grabs her by the waist and takes a moment to appreciate Clary for making his parabatai happy, despite how annoying she seemed to him. 

  The four come out of the water after a bit, climbing the ladder back onto their boat. Magnus takes off his gear, doing the same for Alec only to jump back with a yelp when Alec shakes the water out of his hair. “Alexander!” Magnus pushes him gently, smiling nevertheless. Alec grins, he tugs Magnus towards him, pulling him into a quick kiss breaking it off just in time to see Simon and Izzy jump into the water. 

 

  “This trip was amazing,” Alec mutters, giving Magnus another quick kiss. Magnus hums, pressing a gentle hand to his cheek.

 

  “I’m glad, I know how much you missed everyone.” 

 

   “Well, yeah. But I love spending time with you too, we’ve been so busy lately.” Magnus nods, knowing full well that their respective duties keep them apart longer than they would really like. But he was grateful for the time they got to spend in the here and now, nothing could change that.

 

  “Hey, losers it’s time to go!” Magnus sighed, turning towards Jace and Clary, who were both yelling at Simon and Izzy from the side of the boat to the exasperation of their guide. Alec’s laughter rings in his ears and that absolutely settles it, nothing could ever change how grateful he was to have Alec in his life.


	8. Picture Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus thinks Alec is beautiful

         In his time spent with Michaelangelo Magnus had learned to draw fairly well if only to impress the man. When he had grown tired of his infatuation he had found that he had become a fairly decent artist. In the end, Magnus had kept up his habit of drawing on days where he could relax, picking up his sketchbook and a pencil and doodling whatever came to mind. Lately, a certain blue-eyed dark-haired angel had been finding his way into Magnus’ sketchbook. He did it without even really noticing at first, drawing Alec in whatever position he was in at the time. He never told him, though he had told shown Alec his sketchbook sometime ago, he had refrained from showing him the drawings he had made of the boy for fear that he wouldn’t like them. At the moment, Alec was stretched out along the couch reading his book and sipping gingerly at a mug of tea, Magnus, on the other hand, was pretending not to stare at him just the same as he was pretending not to notice. Slowly, Magnus drew his pencil from his sketchbook and began to draw, and before he knew it a sketch of Alec had just...appeared upon the paper. He smiled softly at the replica of the man he had drawn, before looking back up at Alec who this time was meeting his gaze with a soft smile. 

     “What are you up to?” He asks, placing his mug down on the coffee table and leaning back against the couch. 

 

     Magnus merely smirks, shaking his head, “nothing,” he says, closing the book and pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek. “You, you’re beautiful did you know that?” Alec rolls his eyes, pushing his husband playfully.

 

     “Shut up..”

 

     “You are! It’s true.” Magnus giggles, draping his legs over Alec’s.

 

 Instead of answering, Alec turns back to his book and asks, “what are you doing, really?”

 

    “You really want to know?” Magnus asks, his fingers digging into the worn leather of his sketchbook. Alec nods, laying his own book down on his lap, looking at Magnus with soft eyes. With a resigned sigh, Magnus slides his book over to Alec, who takes it from him like its the first time he ever held it and opens it slowly. His eyes widen, Magnus, in turn, closes his, biting his lip and waiting for his reaction. 

 

   “Wow..” Alec says, tracing his finger over a drawing of him lazily stretched out across fabric that wrinkled around his pencil sketched body. “This is,” Magnus sucks in a breath, waiting, “this is how you see me?”

 

   “What?” Magnus says, golden eyes meeting blue ones.

 

   “You really think I’m beautiful..don't you?” That wasn't what he was expecting. Magnus nods, taking Alec’s hand in his.

 

   “My Alexander, of course, I do.” Alec smiles brightly at him, cupping his cheek with his free hand he pulls Magnus into a soft and loving kiss. Magnus decided then that he would draw more often.

**Author's Note:**

> check out more of my fanfiction here  
> tumblr: Gayforthe13th
> 
> and check out my other social medias  
> twitter: Illuminatetrash  
> tumblr: Illuminatethetrash


End file.
